icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
TPS Turku
| operated = | arena = Turkuhalli (capacity 11,820) | colours = | owner = TPS Turku ry (37 %) VMP Oy Miikka Kiprusoff TS-Yhtymä Mikko and Saku Koivu | GM = Kari Hietarinta | coach = Ari-Pekka Selin | captain = Tomi Kallio | affiliates = TuTo | parentclub = | farmclub = | website = http://hc.tps.fi }} TPS or Turun Palloseura is an ice hockey team and the current champion of SM-liiga. They play in Turku, Finland at the Turkuhalli. Team history TPS was established in 1922 as Turun Palloseura, from which the acronym derives. The club began ice hockey activities after 1929. Today, the full name of the company that owns the ice hockey team is HC TPS Turku Oy. TPS has won the Finnish Championship in ice hockey 11 times: 1956, 1976, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1993, 1995, 1999, 2000, 2001 and 2010. Only Tampere teams Ilves and Tappara have won more titles. Coach Hannu Jortikka led the club to total of six Championships in 1989-91 and 1999-2001. TPS have also won 2 Finnish Cups, a European Cup: 1994, a European Hockey League: 1997 and a Super Cup in 1997. Vladimir Yurzinov used to be the coach of TPS in 1992-1998. The current coach Heikki Leime has had the position since June of 2010 and has a contract until the end of the 2010-11 season. Leime replaced Kai Suikkanen after the latter took over as the head coach of Lokomotiv Yaroslav of the KHL. NHL players from TPS include Saku Koivu, Mikko Koivu, Miikka Kiprusoff, Sami Salo, Niko Kapanen, Jere Lehtinen and Antero Niittymäki. Current roster Success by season SM-liiga Player/Coach Awards Best coach * 2010 Kai Suikkanen * 2001 Hannu Jortikka * 2000 Hannu Jortikka * 1999 Hannu Jortikka * 1995 Vladimir Yurzinov * 1994 Vladimir Yurzinov * 1993 Vladimir Yurzinov * 1991 Hannu Jortikka * 1990 Hannu Jortikka * 1989 Hannu Jortikka SM-liiga Best player of the season, MVP (voted by players) * 2001 Kimmo Rintanen * 2000 Kai Nurminen * 1997 Kimmo Rintanen * 1995 Saku Koivu * 1994 Esa Keskinen * 1992 Mikko Mäkelä * 1989 Jukka Vilander Best goalie * 2010 Atte Engren * 1999 Miikka Kiprusoff * 1997 Jani Hurme * 1991 Markus Ketterer * 1989 Timo Lehkonen * 1980 Jorma Valtonen * 1979 Jorma Valtonen Best defenceman * 2010 Lee Sweatt * 2001 Jouni Loponen * 1995 Petteri Nummelin * 1994 Petteri Nummelin * 1991 Hannu Virta * 1990 Hannu Virta * 1987 Hannu Virta League top goalscorer * 2000 Kai Nurminen * 1994 Marko Jantunen * 1989 Jukka Vilander * 1988 Arto Javanainen * 1982 Reijo Leppänen Most points in regular season * 2000 Kai Nurminen * 1995 Saku Koivu * 1994 Esa Keskinen * 1993 Esa Keskinen * 1992 Mikko Mäkelä * 1988 Esa Keskinen * 1982 Reijo Leppänen * 1981 Reijo Leppänen Rookie of the season * 2007 Tuomas Suominen * 2000 Antero Niittymäki * 1996 Jani Hurme * 1982 Hannu Virta Best plus/minus * 2001 Jouni Loponen * 2000 Kai Nurminen * 1997 Kimmo Timonen * 1994 Aleksander Smirnov * 1990 Jukka Virtanen * 1989 Jukka Vilander * 1982 Timo Nummelin * 1980 Reijo Leppänen Regular season MVP (trophy awarded by the league * 2001 Tony Virta * 2000 Kai Nurminen * 1997 Jani Hurme * 1995 Saku Koivu * 1994 Esa Keskinen Gentleman player * 2001 Kimmo Rintanen * 2000 Kimmo Rintanen * 1999 Marko Kiprusoff * 1998 Kimmo Rintanen * 1997 Kimmo Rintanen * 1995 Jere Lehtinen * 1993 Esa Keskinen * 1989 Jukka Vilander * 1988 Jukka Vilander * 1987 Jukka Vilander * 1985 Reijo Leppänen * 1984 Esa Keskinen * 1981 Timo Nummelin * 1977 Jarmo Koivunen * 1957 Aki Salonen Playoffs MVP * 2010 Ilari Filppula * 2000 Tomi Kallio * 1999 Miikka Kiprusoff * 1995 Saku Koivu Notable former players *Kari Jalonen *Arto Javanainen *Esa Keskinen *Miikka Kiprusoff *Saku Koivu *Mikko Koivu *Jere Lehtinen *Fredrik Norrena *Antero Niittymäki *Petteri Nummelin *Timo Nummelin *Raimo Summanen *Kai Nurminen *Sami Salo *Kimmo Timonen *Hannu Virta *Jani Hurme *Mikko Mäkelä *German Titov *Karlis Skrastins *Niko Kapanen *Henrik Tallinder *Juhani Tamminen *Jukka Vilander *Ari Vuori *Urpo Ylönen *Pasi Virta *Mal Davis *Reijo Leppänen *Steve Graves *Mika Alatalo *Miika Elomo *Niklas Sundblad *Andrei Skopintsev *Joni Lius *Michael Holmqvist *Jarkko Varvio *Martti Järventie *Peter Schaefer *Jussi Timonen *Lauri Korpikoski *Layne Ulmer *Andreas Jämtin *Daniel Widing *Martti Jarkko *Seppo Suoraniemi *Jorma Valtonen *Petteri Lehto *Seppo Repo *Antero Lehtonen *Seppo Lindström *Jim Bedard *Jukka Porvari *Markus Ketterer *Reijo Mikkolainen *Viktor Tyumenev *Mikko Haapakoski *Tuomas Grönman *Tommi Miettinen *Tony Virta *Jouni Loponen *Markus Seikola *Rob Shearer *David Schneider *Craig Rivet *Kent McDonell *Kai Suikkanen *Richard Zemlicka *Jukka Virtanen *Oldrich Svoboda *Pasi Petriläinen *Alexander Smirnov *Tom Koivisto *Antti Aalto *Marko Jantunen *Pavel Torgayev *Lasse Pirjetä *Erik Kakko *Mika Lehtinen *Hannes Hyvönen *Tomi Kallio *Toivo Suursoo *Peter Ahola *Kimmo Rintanen *Chris Joseph *Tyler Bouck *Ivan Huml *Lee Sweatt Retired numbers *3 - Timo Nummelin *8 - Juhani Wahlsten *23 - Hannu Virta *11 - Saku Koivu (not officially retired but the number is not used) Former coaches *Vladimir Yurzinov *Jukka Koivu *Hannu Jortikka *Hannu Virta *Juhani Tamminen *Kari Jalonen *Matti Keinonen *Juhani Wahlsten External links *TPS official web site *Official supporter club (not controlled by the club) *Independent TPS supporter club *Independent supporter club Category:Finnish ice hockey clubs Category:SM-Liiga team Category:Established in 1929